Numb
by outlawarcher
Summary: Peice of crap first story.
1. THE QUESTION

It was Monday morning and Beast Boy entered the Titan tower rec. roomhe had his c.d. player with him listening to his favorite music. But everybody knows Beast Boy always unaware how loud something was or how someone felt. That was what Raven thought to herself because quietly in her corner meditating. Robin and StarFire wore sitting next to each other on the couch watching a soap opera that obviously StarFire was getting emotional about but robin was more paying attention to StarFire. Cyborg was heading for the garage when Beast Boy came into the room.

Then out of nowhere one of the many couch pillows was chucked at beast boy. There Raven sat trying to look as innocent as she could look after what she just did. Raven looked at Beast Boy with a kind of incriminating smirk on her face. Beast Boy looked at her about to yell and then Raven and Beast Boy cracked up.

(A voice that sounds like a voice of a show announcer appeared)

"These are the times three years after the final defeat of Slade". He pauses for a second then continues" Slade was defeated with Trigon as his ally both were killed by the teen Titans." Once again the voice pauses then starts up again." After the defeat of Trigon the curse that was put on raven was lifted, Raven the girl without the way to show her emotions with out hurting the ones she loved."

(The view returns to a smiling Robin and Star on the couch, and in the corner was Raven and Beast Boy making out passionalty.)

After Slade and Trigon were defeated Jump city's crime rate dropped big time there were not that many criminals who thought they could take on the Teen Titans, because of that the Titans had a lot of personal time in which they were finally able to sow their emotions for each other as you have seen robin and star fire have moved on in there relationships, they were engaged. Beast Boy and Raven where going steady….

Beast Boy pulled away from Raven.

"Hey Rav can I ask you something important?" B.B. asked.

"Sure B.B. what is on you're mind." Raven replied

"I….ummmmm……..w-w-w-ill you marry me?" Beast Boy asked his face turned fully red.


	2. Authors note

Author note

Sorry peps but I haven't updated cuase,ok in order writers block,test,test,test sick, then this week is isat ummmmm how to explain illionis standard testing thngie big big test yipppe also iam doing this on parents computer so yeah I cant write good things damn well ill update when I can. Sorry

Outlaw

out


	3. IS it real

I am going to shock and amaze you…..ok not really so here it goes the final chapter to numb... why did I call it numb meh .if u want me to continue tell me k…k geez ignore.

"I….ummmmm……..w-w-w-ill you marry me?" Beast Boy asked his face turned fully red.

"Of course Beast Boy" Raven said with a big smile on her face.

Then something that no one expected. The common room doors slide open and a girl's silhouette is shown. She walks forward and u see the blonde hair and slender body in the white and silver jumpsuit with the orange S on it.

"TERRRRRAAAAA"Beast boy screamed and grabbed the ring off raven and ran to terra."Terra will you marry me" Raven heard those words and exploded.

Terra shrieked when the dark aura covered here then she smirked ravens aura faded and Raven's eyes widened as Terra pulled beast boy into a passionate kiss.

"Azerath Menthros Zinthos" but I didn't work. She repeated it 4-7 times but it didn't work she watched Beast boy place the ring on Terra's finger .

That thingy that means time pass

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,THAT BITCH!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Raven, Rae whats going on?"Raven smile as she saw Beast Boy sitting next to her holding her in a tight embrace.

Only a nightmare, just a nightmare ..She looked at her hand at the ring Beast Boy gave her at their wedding.

Hahhahahahahahahahahahahahah. I finished a chapter hahahahaha finally so what u think…..hit the button no not the leave and never return button the purple button u know u wanna do it…….NOWWWWWWWWW ok have a nice day.i can continue if u want me to ok..ok


	4. Author note number 2

Author's note

Ha my note

Ok this is just a question should I continue give me 5 reviews and ill probably have a update…..i mean 5 new reviews smirkalso in the summary who did u think was the unsure one…. It was gonna be raven be unsure but maybe for another story ok. And iam doing this on a sucure file on my computer so m rated stuff anyone hahahahahah………jk…..jk


End file.
